The Salem Witch
by Branwen Raven
Summary: Alena and her twin Teren are street thieves, also known as pickpockets. They never believed they'd not live on the streets and they most certainly did not believe in witches. But expect the unexpected when its unexpected(especially when your twins a with). They are thrown into a world of spells, magic and a secret as old as time in this not too far off fantasy world.


**Hi! This is one of my favorite ideas yet. All the characters, story line, and ideas are mine. But their are many inspirations I got from various authors books that I read. Please give a review and tell me what you think;)**

* * *

Chapter 1~ The Hard Truth

My name is Alena Pemelo. But my friends call me Al. I have one twin brother. His name is Teren, he's _very _protective. In my opinion, too protective. All we need to do is say we have a happily married mother and father to make our story just peachy, but we don't. We have no mother or father, we're pick pockets, we live in Salem, MA, ironic, I know. The town of witches, well anyway, back to the point. We thought our lives were going to be forever on the streets, boy were we wrong. Who knew there are actual real witches there, _including _myself. Well, that's enough of me spoiling the whole story, it all started on a boring summer afternoon...

July 13, 1867

My heart pounded and my muscles ached. "Stop! Thief!" The villager said. That only made me run faster. My muscles burned and my legs felt stings like the strike of a whip. I wanted to collapse in a heap on the forest floor, but I just knew I couldn't, not now anyway. I heard the loud thumps of a horse right on my tail, "Stop! In the name of the law!" Yelled the sheriff. _Phfffft. Stooop. In the name of the laww. The stupid law is poitless. It only applies to the poor. _Ah-ha! The secret ridge by the stone rock was just a few paces away. I put one last burst of speed and dove into the hole by the side of the it. I slid down the tunnel catching a few pebbles on the way and crashed right into my brother. What a big surprise. "Alena Pemelo! Your lucky that you got away this time, but that will not happen all the time! Next time..." He rambled on. I mentally rolled my eyes and tuned him out. This always happened whenever I did a steal without a partner. It is either my brother or Seth. Oh, I forgot to mention, Seth is my BFF since I was about 3. Anyway, I always got a good tongue lash from my brother. Over time I learned to tune it out and ignore. He is always so protective because he's about a minute older, big whoop. Well, after that series of exciting events, I took off my disguise as a short boy and went into town to get some food with the money I borrowed. When I got into town, an old woman came up to me and said "The priestess is dead. Come, we seek new members of are coven." "No, are you crazy or something? This may be Salem, but that doesn't mean their real." I said and I went to the other side of the market."Your a witch, I'm a witch. Haven't you ever had something so weird that it was unexplainable? Say, a disappearance of a gang?" The witch said, while I put up my mask."I thought so. This is not the last you'll see of me" She cackled. I ran out of the market strait to our secret den where I met my brother. "Will it ever end!" He grumbled. "A-a-a-a w-witch. She n-new about the s-strange happenings." "Woah woah there. What are you talking about? " "You remember that lot in the alleyway right? Well remember when I thought about them disappearing? That's when they vanished into thin air. The witch told me about it!""So... you found out, well I might as well tell you. When I was growing up, I was cursed with the inability to die. I will still age, but I will never die. All this mess happened because of a contract my parents broke. Their contract was to assassinate you when you were born. Since they broke it and I got cursed for it, they sent me to take care of you and your brother when your parents died. So you see, Al is not lying Teren, and she certainly hasn't gone ravingly mad either." Said Seth, who somehow appeared in our den."Let's go to sleep and I'll explain the rest when we wake up, got it?""Yeah we got it... "I said."I think."

_I'm running through the forest, a hooded figure comes and tackles me to the ground. We struggle for a bit until he finally get me pinned to the ground. "The witch trials weren't enough in the 1600s, we will have to get rid of them another way. Burn them, then kill all remaining relatives. Now!" He yelled. He hits me in the gut, and then he kicks me in back an legs until i can hardly move and each kick feels like a stab in the back. The servant runs to go do his bid for fear that the brutal man will give him the same fate as I. Meanwhile, he drags me to the carriage and binds my hands and blind folds me. After a few minutes I'm taken out of the carriage and attached to a wooden pole. The towns folk yell their hatred at me."Kill that retched beast!""The demons spawn!""Make her go back to the pita of hell!" They shout and scream with all their might. Then, the stench of fire burning wood hits me just as the flames lick my ankles. The flames then catch my dress and I'm engulfed in flames just as the world goes black._

"Ahhhhhhhhh!""What's wrong? What is it? Is everything alright?!" My brother shouted."It's nothing, just a nightmare." I said and gave him a weary smile. "That's was most likely no mere nightmare. That was most likely a memory. Not yours of course, but that of your grandmothers." Seth stated. "Cone to my house. I need to show you guys something.""What on earth do you mean? I've plenty been to your house so much I could go blindfolded in there I there wouldn't be a worry." I fired back."Yes, but you haven't seen all of it. There is a secret batch behind my bookcase." He replied. He then walked out of the door. A few moments later he looked through the door frame and said"We'll come on now, what you waiting for? The seasons to change?" And walked out the door again.

**Hope you like my first chapter! Remember, please comment or review. It would be much appreciated so that I could become a better writer.**


End file.
